


know when to run

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know when to run

Rodney couldn't believe John actually _got up and walked away_ from his team's game of spin-the-bottlelike-gourd.

Teyla was distressed. Ford handed her the popcorn helplessly; Teyla cradled the bowl.

"I thought the game was to build trust," she said.

Ford's laugh was awkward. "It _can_ be fun."

"Or to mock and humiliate for others' amusement." Rodney jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I'll just go see. . . ." Teyla smiled; Ford looked sulky.

Rodney found John in the jumper bay.

"You never have to tell me anything," Rodney said in a rush.

John nodded, and kept his silence.


End file.
